The Secret
by Kagawaii
Summary: She had a secret. He had a secret. They both had a secret. What's so important about this secret? Important enough to tear them apart. Oneshot based on Adolescence.


**A/N:**** Herro thar (stupid tard grin) Lol, I just took a nap so I'm in a good mood :D Here's a oneshot based off Adolescence. HAHA Isn't it sad it took me awhile to spell that CH3 For Friend Request won't be up till late this week or weekend. Sorry bout that. I wanted to get this down before I forgot about my AWESOME ideas. This is INNOCENT I tell you. I guess it may be suggestive, but like barely. I purposely made Rin and Len's names vague. To add to the failed awesomeness. Enough with my rant. ON WITH THE STORY. Reeevviiieeewwwwww! ~Renny**

_**The Secret~**_

She had a secret. She knew that this secret would be hard to keep. Oh how badly she wanted to tell her friends. But she barely has any. No shoulder to cry on and give her advice during harsh times. Even if she were to tell her "friends," they would be truly disgusted with her. She knew that if this secret was to be exposed, her life could possibly be- No, it _would_ be ruined. Of course she could just tell her trustworthy brother, but… Oh the sweet, sweet irony of it all. This secret that would be revealed would leave her to face the cold, unfair game of the world alone. But that's life, right?

"_Life is unfair."_

He had a secret. A secret that shouldn't have been formed altogether. He wondered day and night how it was created. He knew how, he just didn't want to believe it. On the outside, he is known as a "perfect" boy, flawless. But no "perfect" boy would contain this sick secret that continues to eat at him. He, himself, is filled to the capacity with flaws. He could tell his precious sister this secret, but… No, she must never know of this. Ever.

They both had a secret. A secret that was oh-so-very alike, it was almost laughable. Little did they know that both their secrets were the same, along with their looks. The both of them, so blind and clueless. Hopeless. The awkward averting eye contact, the simple brush of the skin, each interaction was the cause of these secrets to form in the two's minds.

Now you must be wondering how dark and twisted this secret is. What makes it so terrible? So terrible it could ruin their lives? Yes, a love for someone is the secret. An undying love that is not allowed.

"_But what the heart wants, is what the heart needs."_

You may be thinking, why is this love so "looked down" upon? Blood. Yes. Blood. The relation of blood is what makes this secret so bad. So horrifying.

Now among the faces, a certain one stands out. This particular person known as "mother" knew this secret the both held. How did she know? Simple, motherly instincts. Mother had a great distaste with this secret. This relative was _far _from ignorant. She had a plan, a plan that was pure evil. She just had to wait for the right time… The perfect time: their birthday.

At the strike of midnight, two identical faces look into each other's eyes. A confession, known as the secret, is made known. The agreement between them is noticeable. Tears of relief and happiness cascade down their faces. The gap between them is quickly closed by love. A warm embrace that escalates greatly. Soon enough, the crime of unbearable love is committed. The twins are too lost to realize this unredeemable mistake. A heartbreaking nightmare would ensue the next day. All because of their wicked mother.

"_Rin!" the boy hollered. "Len!" the girl screamed, legs thrashing about. Two, built men held each, separating the twins of love. The tears from last night are no longer of joy, but utter heartbreak. With one last cry and look into each other's eyes, they are separated. To never see again. They are forced to live their wretched lives without the other piece of their heart.. Forever._

A young girl named Rin sat in a creaking swing. She was about in her late teens. This girl was forced to mature on her own, to forget about the past that made her shrivel and hide from the harsh reality. It all started with a secret. A simple act of love that separated her from her beloved twin. She blamed herself deeply for this. This is the consequence she must face and deserved. A new set of tears found their way as she thought of her childhood. They would be messing around in this certain playground. She rocked the swing gently, taming her shattered heart.

A young boy name Len grazed through a park. He was the same age as Rin. He was also forced to live his life alone. The punishment for this act. Were we supposed to be punished for loving? This boy looked up into the sky. It was a gloomy day. He walked towards the playground, the place where they were so innocent. The many memories floated in his mind. His vision was becoming blurry due to the tears that rimmed over his eyes. He headed to the swings, the place he knew his sister/lover adored so much. He was quite shocked to see a young, blond girl occupying one of the swings. A pang of hope was throbbing in his heart as he walked faster, basically running. He spent his wishes praying it wasn't pure hallucination. Her back was faced towards him. He wanted her to turn around, to prove his suspicions correct.

The girl could feel the presence of someone behind her. She quickly wiped her tears with her sleeve, trying to look presentable to the sudden stranger. She turned around, eyes tearstained yet alert. Her vision focused on the one she has been longing for. The silence was filled with the growing happiness between the searching two.

"Rin." the boy whispered.

"Len." the girl spoke softly.

A bittersweet smile stretched across both their faces.

_The twins separated out of mad love were once again united. They could finally live the rest of their lives together. The missing piece of their heart was mended. Mended by the other's needed presence. The presence that allowed them to survive._

And it all started with a _secret~_


End file.
